PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? Administrative Core The Administrative Core will provide leadership, scientific oversight, governance, and administrative support to our Drug Combinations to Circumvent Resistance-Drug Resistance and Sensitivity Center (D2CR-DRSC) to ensure effective operations, communication, internal and external collaborations, compliance and rigorous scientific evaluation of D2CR-DRSC projects. Co-PD/Contact PI Jeffrey Tyner and Co-PD/PI Brian Druker will serve as Co-Leaders of the Administrative Core and will be supported by a Scientific Operations Leader, Cristina Tognon; a Collaborations Manager, Pierrette Lo; and a Research and Finance Administrator, Sarah Bowden. The Specific Aims of the Administrative Core are to: 1) provide scientific and administrative leadership, governance, and support to the D2CR-DRSC to ensure effective integration of all projects, evaluation of center progress, sharing of specimens and data, and internal communication and operational performance, and 2) provide scientific and administrative leadership to optimize the D2CR-DRSC?s communication and collaborations with the Drug Resistance and Sensitivity Network to ensure productive participation in cross-DRSC, NCI activities and the research community. To achieve these aims, the Administrative Core will establish and implement D2CR-DRSC governance, including establishing an Internal Advisory Group and an External Advisory Board to help evaluate the Center?s progress toward its aims and milestones; develop and follow policy to ensure timely release and sharing of specimens and data; plan regular strategic interactions and meetings; develop communications plans; ensure budget oversight and compliance; manage intellectual property issues; complete annual progress reports; facilitate communication, collaboration and data and resource sharing with the NCI, the DRSC Steering Committee, and the four other DRSCs in the Network; and perform all other administrative duties required to support the D2CR-DRSC and its successful participation in the Drug Resistance and Sensitivity Network.